


This Is Not a Party

by PeriodicallyBleeding



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: DID I MENTION THIS IS FLUFFY AS FUCK, ITS SO FLUFFY, M/M, basically they get high while listening to The Wombats and so many other gr8 bands, i just really needed stoner josh and tyler listening to joy division tbh, i'll put the songs in the order they appeared at the end or something idk, oh look another stoner au, this is pretty much a songfic kinda?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/pseuds/PeriodicallyBleeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler get high while listening to what Josh describes as the best playlist for getting stoned to ever...like, ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not a Party

**Author's Note:**

> So i was listening to The Wombats new album and was like yo imagine Tyler and Josh getting stoned while listening to them and well this happened. I'll list the other bands/songs at the end in the order they appeared ay ~

 

**_He hits like ecstasy_ **

**_Comes up and bangs the sense out of me_ **

 

Josh brought the shitty 1 dollar lighter up to the bowl, his chest puffing out as he inhaled, Tyler watched on with glazed eyes as the vague sound of bubbling coming from the bottom of the bong filled the room. Josh inhaled for about 3 or 4 seconds much to Tyler’s amazement, before pulling the bowl out and sucking the smoke up from the chamber. He held his breath, looking at Tyler through red rimmed eyes, then exhaled, white, soft clouds of smoke emanating from his lips.

****

**_Great escape lost track of time and space_ **

**_He's a silver lining climbing on my desire_ **

 

Tyler stuck to his poorly rolled joint, apparently he wasn’t experienced (or trusted) enough to even touch Josh’s 60 dollar bong, the one that he bought on vacation from some seedy guy, the one he later had to hide it from his parents and prayed to the gods above that customs wouldn’t discover it on the flight home. Tyler took a lazy drag, inhaling sharply and resisting the nagging urge to cough his lungs up. He held it for a second then exhaled the smoke in a small fluffy cloud before sucking it back from the air again, his lips slightly dry and chapped.

 

**_I’ve met someone that makes me feel seasick_ **

**_Oh what a skill to have_ **

**_Oh what a skill to have_ **

 

“Blowback?” Josh glanced over at Tyler, who was sitting against the wall with his knees brought up to his chest. Tyler looked over, looking up to the clouds in thought before nodding slowly. He repositioned himself so he was sitting with his legs crossed, Josh did the same, sitting parallel to him. Tyler took another long drag, making sure not to inhale, he made a come here motion and Josh nodded, curling his hand around the back of Tyler’s neck and bringing his open mouth to his. Tyler slowly exhaled, his eyelids fluttering shut as Josh inhaled, the smoke flowing down his throat.

****

**_Pink, pink lemonade_ **

**_Does he kiss you till your lips explode?_ **

 

Josh laid back, staring at Tyler’s bedroom ceiling while a sense of warmth flowed through him. Tyler did the same, laying down beside Josh, stealing glances here and there. He took one last drag of the joint before holding it over Josh with a raised eyebrow, Josh nodded, taking the joint out of his hand and taking the last inhale before stubbing it out on the ashtray beside him. He blew the smoke toward the ceiling, that same warm feeling wash over him, his brain igniting something inside him similar to fireworks on the fourth of July.

 

“Sativa.” Tyler said out of nowhere, a smile that looked unintentional plastered on his face.

 

“Hm?” Josh threw his head to the side, looking at Tyler through watery eyes.

 

“Sativa, it makes you more upbeat, artistic. Indica, it makes you more sleepy, drowsy...right?” Tyler spoke to the ceiling, Josh went back to looking at it as well.

 

“Yeah, what one did we have?”

 

“Dude, I think we had both.” Tyler giggled, clapping his hand over his mouth.

 

“What a paradox.” Josh smiled, suddenly raising his arm to the ceiling as if it was within his reach.

 

Tyler looked over at Josh’s outstretched arm, looked at the way the tree swirled down his taut skin and toned muscles, he trailed his fingertips up it, reaching his hand and linking it with his own, bringing it back down to the floor.

 

**_Hold me down, hold me down_ **

**_Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown_ **

 

Tyler closed his eyes as he felt that familiar feeling inside his skull, almost like a buzzing..no...a TV static feeling. Josh looked over at him, his mouth going dry as he watched the way the evening sun came in through the shades and reflected off Tyler’s features. The playlist that was playing on the speakers changed song.

 

“Dude...this is like- our song.” Tyler gasped over-dramatically, Josh felt butterflies rise and fall in his stomach.

 

 ** _“We kiss with one eye on our TV set.”_** Tyler sang lazily, a wide smile washing over him as Josh looked at him through glazed eyes.

****

**_“And the more I give, the less I get.”_** Josh whispered back, shuffling closer to him, eyelids fluttering open and closed.

****

**_“Needing fairground rides just to spark his smile.”_ ** Tyler ran his hand up through Josh’s hair, his mouth slightly parted.

 

 ** _“There’s little here to miss.”_** Josh said softly, looking into Tyler’s eyes before kissing him, grabbing Tyler’s hips and rolling them over so Tyler was straddling him.

****

**_“Bring back 1996!”_ ** Tyler sang dramatically, throwing his hands up into the air, Josh flung his head back in laughter, belting out the chorus alongside him.

 

**_“Bring back 1996!”_ **

****

**_“So hard to beat those teenage kicks!”_** Tyler swished his head left to right, body rolling in a way that made Josh’s heart flutter.

 

 ** _“Bring. Back. 19. 96.”_** Josh got out inbetween Tyler’s sloppy kisses to his lips.

 

**_Ohh and your sweet and pretty face_ **

**_In such an ugly world_ **

**_Something so beautiful._ **

**_That every time I look inside_ **

 

“You're really... _art looking.”_ Tyler burst out a giggle at the end, his cheeks tinting a rosy pink colour. Josh narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“Art looking?”

 

“Art is...pretty, it makes you feel things, it can either piece you together or completely destroy you...you’re art-looking.” Tyler sighed wistfully, looking down at Josh through clouded vision.

 

 _“I would never destroy you.”_ Josh whispered, his eyelids lidded, Tyler ran his hand through Josh’s hair as he leaned down once again, planting a kiss to his lips.

 

“Plus, your hair is pretty art.” Tyler giggled once they broke apart, ruffling Josh’s hair.

 

**_My shirt looks so good_ **

**_When it's just hanging off your back_ **

**_And he said use your hands and my spare time_ **

**_We've got one thing in common it's this tongue of mine_ **

 

 _“Tyler Joseph,_ is that my sweater?” Josh finally noticed, tugging at the bottom of it, Tyler covered his mouth with his hands, stifling a giggle with very cute sweater paws.

 

“You left it here last time, it’s comfy.” He shrugged, rolling off Josh and lying beside him on the floor once again, Josh looked over at him with a smile, giving him a quick kiss on the nose.

 

“You can keep it.”

 

_**Let's dance to Joy Division,** _

_**And raise your glass to the ceiling,** _

_**'Cause this could all go so wrong,** _

_**But we're so happy,** _

_**So happy.** _

__

**_"I'm not your typical, stoned 18 year old, give me a night I'll make you!"_ ** Tyler belted out the song, rocking his head side to side as he pounced back on top of Josh, giggling at the surprised yelp he pulled from him.

****

**_"I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age, but boy I'm not your savior!”_** Tyler continued, Josh smiled, his eyes squinting, watching on in utter love as his boyfriend belted out the song.

 

 ** _“I love you, like-so much.”_** Josh interrupted Tyler’s passionate rendition of the song, Tyler looked down at him with a lazy smile and red rimmed eyes.

 

 ** _“I love you too.”_ ** He murmured, leaning down to kiss Josh’s lips for what seemed like the 100th time tonight, but honestly, he didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs in the order they appeared (LISTEN TO ALL OF THESE THEY'RE VV GOOD OKAY) if I missed any let me know!
> 
> The Wombats - Greek Tragedy  
> Arctic Monkeys - R U Mine?  
> The Wombats - Kill The Director  
> The Wombats - Pink Lemonade  
> Halsey - Hold Me Down  
> The Wombats - 1996  
> The Kooks - Naive  
> The 1975 - Sex  
> The Wombats - Let's Dance To Joy Division  
> The 1975 - Girls


End file.
